1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hang tag to be suspended below the neck of a wearer or attached to a shirt pocket of the wearer by which to carry a pair of eye glasses that are not in use. The hang tag has an adjustable push pad to be moved along a track and into engagement with the glasses so as to apply a clamping force thereto and prevent the unintended separation of the glasses from the hang tag.
2. Background Art
It is common for those who wear a pair of eye glasses, sunglasses, goggles, and the like, to find themselves in situations where use of their glasses is not required. By way of example, an individual taking a shower or experiencing cloudy weather conditions may wish to temporarily remove his eye wear. However, the same individual may wish to keep the glasses close to his body to prevent the glasses from becoming lost or misplaced and/or to enable the individual to be able to quickly and easily locate the glasses when their use is once again required.
It may be that the individual is not wearing sufficient clothing to enable him to safely store his glasses when not in use. For instance, those individuals who are visiting the beach in a bathing suit or taking a shower may have no readily available means to store their glasses. Other individuals may not feel comfortable carrying their glasses in a pocket for fear that the glasses might fall out while jogging, exercising or simply sitting on a couch.
Accordingly, there is a need for a convenient and inexpensive means for individuals to safely and reliably carry a pair of eye glasses, or the like, close to their body when not in use so that the glasses will be readily available when needed in the future.